Airachnid Betrays the Dazzlings
This is how Airachnid betrays the Dazzlings goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. Airachnid: I would love to give you three your powers back, but unfortunately, I can't. Sonata Dusk: What? Aria Blaze: What? Adagio Dazzle: Why you won't give us our powers back, Airachnid? Airachnid: I only pretended to promise you your powers back and wanted them for my own purposes. her own Siren Pendant Evil Ryan: Wow, you made your own pendent just like the other three I made for me, Bertram and Evil Anna. Coughs Megatron: Very impressive, Airachnid. goes over to a computer and opens the Spacebridge. Three robots step through Heli Robo: Hi. I'm Heli Robo and these are my sisters, Military Robo and Stealth Robo. Adagio Dazzle: I'm Adagio Dazzle and those two are Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze. We are the Dazzlings. Sirens banished from Equestria. Stealth Robo: We are a race of robots from Cybertron. Military Robo: But you can call us Machine Robos. Airachnid: These three robots will aid us in our conquest. Adagio Dazzle: Impressive. Twivine: Most impressive. Airachnid: Okay, Machine Robos. I want you to find a Train-Prime named OpThomas and drain his memories. Heli Robo: We would be honored to do so. Evil Ryan: But, first. Can you three robots show us your abilities? Coughs Machine Robos show off their abilities Evil Ryan:his hands Bravo! Bravo! Megatron: Wow, they're good. Heli Robo: Come on, girls. Let's go find that Train-Prime and drain his memories. Machine Robos step through the open Groundbridge Bertram T. Monkey: Do you think the Machine Robos are good, Aria? Aria Blaze: Yes, Bertram. I think they are. Evil Ryan: With the Machine Robos, we will have a chance against OpThomas' friends. Sonata Dusk: How can Cybertronians like them have Siren abilities? Bertram T. Monkey: I'm pretty sure that those three robots got gems on their chests like those pendants. Sonata his Siren Pendant. It's like those pendants the Dazllings wear, but the gem is purple Sonata Dusk: Okay. I have no idea why your pendant is purple. Bertram T. Monkey: It fits my personality with Aria Blaze. Aria Blaze: But the pendant looks like it was forged from Dark Energon. Bertram T. Monkey: Actually, Aria. That pedant along with Evil Ryan's and Evil Anna's pendants are forged from gems from Crash Bandicoot's world. Aria Blaze: Oh. Adagio Dazzle: How does it work? Evil Ryan: Now I'll tell you, Adagio.Coughs Those pendants allow me, Evil Anna and Bertram the ability to feed off negative energy and control people with our singing.Adagio his Siren pendant.It's like those pendants the Dazzlings wear, but the gem is orange C'mon Evil Anna. Show her your pendant. Evil Anna: Ta-da! Adagio her Siren pendant. It's like those pendants the Dazzlings wear, but the gem is blue Adagio Dazzle: Whoa! Sonata Dusk: Amazing! Aria Blaze: Wow! Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah, wow. Sonata Dusk: Can you demonstrate your singing for us? Evil Ryan: Ok, Sonata. on his Siren pendant C'mon Bertram and Evil Anna. I think this calls for a song. Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh! Bertram T. Monkey: Right, Evil Ryan. on his Siren pendant Ah, ahhh-ahhh, ahhh-ahhh! Evil Anna: Let's sing Battle of the Bands form the Dazzlings' Rainbow Rocks Movie. on his Siren pendant Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan